


Facing the Music [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gargoyles (TV), InCryptid - Seanan McGuire, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Smallville, Velveteen - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Facing the Music" by Gray Cardinal.</p><p>"No, worlds music, with an S."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Music [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Facing the Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693502) by [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal). 



mp3, Length (with music): 13:07  
Length (without music): 8:19  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/facing%20the%20music.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/facing%20the%20music%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/facing-music).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Thanks to reena_jenkins for talking out how to incorporate the music in this podfic with me! (Sorry I didn't wait to hear back from you for the beta--I got impatient!) Also used to fill my "free space" and "incorporate verbal effects" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Music:  
> 1) Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme song- Nerf Herder  
> 2) Call Me, Beep Me- Christina Milian  
> 3) Fly Me To The Moon- Frank Sinatra  
> 4) Save Me- Remy Zero  
> 5) Little Fuzzy Animals- Frank Hayes  
> 6) Waltzing With Bears- Priscilla Herdman  
> 7) Home on the Range- Gene Autry


End file.
